Project Couture: The Golden Ticket Official Rules
PROJECT COUTURE: THE GOLDEN TICKET RULES Winners of a Project Couture Golden Ticket will receive the chance to work with a Gaia artist to create the custom item set of their dreams! Your custom set will include six (6) poses plus the following: *The winner will receive 10 copies of their item to keep, sell, give away or trade. *When the winner’s set is complete, a limited quantity of 1,500 will be available for purchase to all Gaians for Gaia Cash for a 2-week period. *The winner’s set will not be sold for Gold during this period, but there is a possibility that this may happen in the future. *Price of the winner’s set will be set at our discretion. *At the end of the 2 weeks (or if the items sells out before) the winner will be granted 25 million (25,000,000) gold for every 100 units their item sold. If their item was sold out they will receive a bonus of 100 million! *Bragging rights for designing a set from scratch and having it created by a talented Gaia artist! You must read these Official Rules before entering Project Couture: The Golden Ticket (the 'Promotion'). All entrants ('Entrants') agree to be bound by these Project Couture: The Golden Ticket Official Rules (the 'Official Rules') posted by Gaia Interactive. (the ‘Sponsor’) How to Participate/Eligibility. Starting at 11:59 PM EST, March 5th, and continuing through 11:59 PM EST, March 8th ('Promotion Period'), open a Project Couture Chance Item for a chance at receiving The Golden Ticket item which provides an opportunity to create your own item with the artists of Gaia. Entrant must also supply a valid email address as part of the registration process and such other identification information as is requested. No entries will be accepted after the Promotional Period. Each Entrant must be an individual who is at least the age of majority in his or her jurisdiction of residence for the duration of the Promotion Period or have their guardian's permission to enter. Sponsor, in its sole discretion, shall determine the eligibility of Entrants and the time of entry. Your set must adhere to the following requirements: *Your set is limited to a maximum of six poses. *Your set must not include animated poses, copyrighted materials, or poses that are abusive towards other users or staff members. *Your set must not be identical or compete with items currently existing on Gaia Online. *Your set must not, in the sole discretion of the Sponsor, contain any sexually explicit, profane, disparaging, libelous or other inappropriate content. *Your set must not, in the sole discretion of Sponsor, contain any commercial content that promotes any product or service. *We have full discretion to deny any design if we feel it is not appropriate for Gaia Online. *Any other questions can be discussed through the email project-couture@gaiaonline.com Employees, independent contractors, officers, and directors of Sponsor, its affiliates, subsidiaries, advertising, promotion, and fulfillment agencies, and legal advisers, the judges, and the immediate family members and persons living in the same household of such persons, are not eligible to enter or win a prize in the Promotion. By registering for or participating in the Promotion, Entrant agrees to abide by and be bound by these Official Rules and any decision Sponsor or its designees make regarding any matters relating to the Promotion. Entrants who do not comply with the Official Rules are not eligible to compete or win a prize. All decisions made by Sponsor or its designees shall be final and binding. Sponsor reserves the right to disqualify from the Promotion, and any future contest or other promotion conducted by Sponsor, and to prosecute to the fullest extent permitted by law, any Entrant who, in Sponsor's reasonable suspicion, tampers with any of Sponsor's sites, the entry process, the Promotion, acts in an unsportsmanlike or disruptive manner, violates these Official Rules or any other reason determined by the Sponsor. In the event of disqualification of a winner, Sponsor may replace the winner with the next runner-up at the sole discretion of the Sponsor. By participating in the Promotion, each Entrant grants to Sponsor a non-exclusive, worldwide, fully paid, royalty-free, perpetual, transferable, sublicensable, irrevocable license to reproduce, copy, display, transmit, perform, distribute, store, modify and otherwise use (including the right to make derivative works of) the entry, materials and information submitted on and in connection with the Gaia website, the Gaia store, Gaia products and services, and Gaia marketing collateral, in any form, medium or technology. By submitting any entry or accepting any prize, the winner assigns all right, title and interest in his or her entry to Sponsor. Each participating Entrant hereby waives his or her moral rights in any such entries, materials and information, and hereby warrants that any such entries, materials and information are original with Entrant and do not infringe upon the copyrights, trademarks, rights of privacy, publicity or other intellectual property or other rights of any person or entity. If the entry contains any material or elements that are not owned by Entrant and/or which are subject to the rights of third parties, Entrant represents he or she has obtained, prior to submission of the entry, any and all releases and consents necessary to permit use and exploitation of the entry by Sponsor in the manner set forth in the Official Rules without additional compensation, including, without limitation, likeness releases for any person whose name, and/or likeness appears in the entry. Each Entrant warrants that the entries, materials and information submitted do not contain information considered by Entrant's place of business or any other third party to be confidential, and that the entries, materials and information submitted do not violate or infringe the rights of any third parties or violate any laws or regulations. Each Entrant agrees that he or she shall have no recourse against Sponsor for any alleged or actual infringement or misappropriation of any proprietary right in an Entrant's entry. By participating in the Promotion, Entrant consents to Sponsor's use of his or her name, photograph and/or likeness, address, voice, and statements made by or attributed to him or her, in perpetuity, in any and all media now known or hereafter developed (including, without limitation, print, broadcast, and Internet), for all business purposes including advertising and promotional activities without additional compensation, notice or approval, unless prohibited by law. Sponsor reserves the right to changes these rules at any given time for any purpose without explanation. Prizes. Winner will have his or her entry adapted by Gaia artists and turned into a Gaia item on sale for Gaia Cash on the Gaia website. Sponsor shall determine the time period for the design and sale of the Gaia item in its sole discretion. Winner will have 25,000,000 Gaia Gold credited to their account for each hundred of the item that is sold. If the item sells out, Winner will get a 100,000,000 Gaia Gold bonus. Winner also receives ten (10) of their item up front that they are free to do with as they so choose. Notification of Winner. Winner may be attempted to be notified. Winner may be notified by email or Gaia personal message and may be required to sign and return an declaration of eligibility and compliance with these Official Rules, a publicity/liability release (unless prohibited by law), and any other requested documents within the time period stipulated in the documents. Failure to comply with this requirement may result in disqualification. Any notification returned as undeliverable may result in disqualification. In the event of a dispute about the identity of an Entrant, entries will be declared submitted by the Authorized Account Holder of the email address submitted at time of entry. "Authorized Account Holder" is defined as the natural person who is assigned to an email address by an Internet access provider or online service provider or other organization that is responsible for assigning email addresses for the domain associated with the submitted email address. Winner may be required to provide Sponsor with proof that he or she is the Authorized Account Holder of the email address associated with the winner. Disclaimer and Limit of Liability: GAIA MAKES NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, REGARDING ANY PRIZE OR ANY ENTRANTS PARTICIPATION IN THE PROMOTION. GAIA SHALL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE OR LIABLE FOR ANY LOSS, DAMAGE, COST, OR INJURY THAT ARISES FROM OR RELATES TO PARTICIPATION IN THE PROMOTION, OR WINNING OR USE OF A PRIZE, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO: (I) LATE, LOST, DELAYED, DAMAGED, MISDIRECTED, INCOMPLETE, OR UNINTELLIGIBLE ENTRIES; (II) TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC, HARDWARE OR SOFTWARE PROGRAM, NETWORK, INTERNET, OR COMPUTER MALFUNCTIONS, FAILURES, VIRUSES OR DIFFICULTIES OF ANY KIND; (III) FAILED, INCOMPLETE, GARBLED, OR DELAYED COMPUTER TRANSMISSIONS; (IV) THE DOWNLOADING OF ANY MATERIAL IN CONNECTION WITH THIS PROMOTION; AND (V) ANY OTHER CONDITION THAT MAY CAUSE THE PROMOTION TO BE DISRUPTED OR CORRUPTED. GAIA RESERVES THE RIGHT, IN ITS SOLE DISCRETION AND WITHOUT PRIOR NOTICE, TO SUSPEND OR CANCEL THE PROMOTION OR ALTER THE RULES FOR ANY REASON, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, IF AT ANY TIME A COMPUTER VIRUS, TECHNICAL PROBLEM, OR OTHER UNFORESEEABLE EVENT ALTERS OR CORRUPTS THE ADMINISTRATION OF THE PROMOTION. Release: BY ENTERING THE PROMOTION, EACH ENTRANT RELEASES AND AGREES TO HOLD HARMLESS GAIA AND ITS PARENT COMPANIES, SUBSIDIARIES, AFFILIATES, DIRECTORS, OFFICERS, EMPLOYEES AND AGENTS FROM ANY LIABILITY WHATSOEVER FOR ANY CLAIMS, COSTS, LOSSES, OR DAMAGES OF ANY KIND (INCLUDING, WITHOUT LIMITATION, THOSE RELATED TO PERSONAL INJURY, DEATH, DAMAGE TO PROPERTY, INFRINGEMENT OF PROPRIETARY RIGHTS, RIGHTS OF PUBLICITY OR PRIVACY OR DEFAMATION) ARISING OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH: (I) ENTERING THE PROMOTION; (II) ACCEPTANCE OR USE OF ANY PRIZE; AND (III) OTHERWISE ARISING OUT OF OR RELATING TO THE PROMOTION. Governing Law. The Promotion and the rights and obligations of Sponsor and Entrants will be governed by and controlled by the laws of the State of California, applicable to contracts made and performed therein without reference to the applicable choice of law provisions. All actions, proceedings or litigation relating hereto will be instituted and prosecuted solely within the State of California, Santa Clara County. The parties consent to the jurisdiction of the state courts of California and federal court located within such state and county with respect to any action, dispute or other matter pertaining to or arising out of the Promotion. Privacy. Entrant information submitted as part of the registration process will be collected in accordance with Sponsor's Privacy Policy, which can be found at http://www.gaiaonline.com/info/index.php?info=privacy. Sponsor. Sponsor of the Promotion is Gaia Interactive, Inc. ('Sponsor' or 'Gaia'), PO Box 612680, San Jose, CA 95161-2680. All questions regarding the Promotion should be directed by e-mail to contest@gaiaonline.com Winner Lists. Individuals may request the name of the winners by sending an e-mail to contest@gaiaonline.com or submitting a self-addressed, stamped, envelope to Gaia Project Couture Contest Promotion, Winners' List Request, PO Box 612680, San Jose, CA 95161-2680. Residents of Vermont may omit return postage. ---- ;Q. Where can I get a Project Couture Golden Ticket? A. Golden Tickets are only able to be won as a rare drop through the item Project Couture. ;Q. I won a Project Couture Golden Ticket but I don’t want to design a custom outfit. May I give it to a friend or sell it on the marketplace? A. Yes, the ticket is tradeable and sellable. ;Q. I won a Project Couture Golden Ticket but I’m not yet ready to redeem it. I’d like to really think about my design. Can I wait? A. Yes, the ticket is redeemable at any time. ;Q. Do I get anything else if I win a Golden Ticket? A. Please refer to our Official Rules thread for further details. ;Q. How long will I have to wait to receive my completed item? A. Once your design is approved and the ticket is removed from your inventory it will take us 20-30 business days to complete. You will be shown a mockup of your item for your input before the set is complete. At that point you may request any changes if needed. ;Q. Can I ask for a certain artist to make my set? A. We cannot guarantee this as some artists may not be available at all times. You may however send references of items you like and we will do our best to match the style. We guarantee that a highly-skilled artist will work hard to make your items look premium! ;Q. Can my set have backwings/wigs/weapons/eyes? A. YES! Our only equip type restriction is animated items. For any other restrictions please check out the official rules. ;Q. Can I request an Animal set instead? A. Of course. ;Q. I don’t really want a custom set, I just really love an existing set and I want to get it recolored. A. This is fine as long as your set is still only 6 poses. If a set you like is larger you will have to pick which ones you want. You may not pull poses from several sets however. Category:Gaia Online policy Category:Contest